


Sara Berry, Class of 2020

by Bitter_As_Wormwood_13



Category: 35mm: A Musical Exhibition - Oliver & Murphy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29749368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitter_As_Wormwood_13/pseuds/Bitter_As_Wormwood_13
Summary: Sara Berry had lost her friends and her boyfriend over her quest for prom queen.  Now, due to the Covid-19 pandemic, she lost her prom, too.
Relationships: Julie Jenkins & Sara Berry
Kudos: 5





	Sara Berry, Class of 2020

It was prom night, or rather it would be if the year hadn't already gone off track. Sara Berry was alone, crying. She had gone as a junior with her now-ex boyfriend, but senior year was what she had really been looking forward to. Then came Julie's accident, her friends leaving her, her boyfriend breaking up with her, and finally Covid-19, the nail in the prom coffin. Prom was confirmed to be cancelled, so instead Sara sat in her room in her prom dress, mascara running while she ate chocolate ice cream. 

Her phone buzzed, and she wiped the tears away from her eyes long enough to look at it. It was a singular text from Julie Jenkins, her one-legged former rival for the prom queen crown, that just read "Hey."

Sara sighed. Did she really want to deal with the girl her boyfriend left her for? Apparently she did, or she had nothing better to do, because after a few minutes she typed back "What do you want?"

JJ: are you okay

SB: Why are you asking?

JJ: I know you really wanted to go to prom

SB: was it that obvious?

JJ: Kinda, yeah. 

JJ: I just wanted to make sure you weren't lonely.

SB: well I'm perfectly fine. You go and talk with Josh, I'm sure he'd like it better

JJ: ??? Why would I be talking to your boyfriend

SB: EX Boyfriend

JJ: you two broke up?

SB: like you didn't know. He was going to take you to prom

JJ: oh. I thought he was just doing that to be nice

SB: Being nice my ass

JJ: Sara. Sara I'm literally gay.

SB: what?

JJ: did you not notice? I'm the head of the GSA. 

SB: huh. You learn something new every day. 

Sara took a few deep breaths. Okay. Julie wasn't trying to steal her boyfriend or something, he just thought of her as some charity case.

SB: So. Right now. What's going on?

JJ: I know Anne is hosting a prom Zoom. I know it's not the same but it's something. Besides, you gotta be there to accept your crown.

SB: What?

JJ: they're crowning prom king and queen.

SB: I thought you were going to win prom queen

JJ: haha what?

SB: didn't you know? There was a thing going around telling everyone to vote for you because of the whole… leg thing.

JJ: ffs

JJ: you lose one leg and all you get is pity from everyone else. I don't want the pity vote, what about me makes people think I want to be prom queen?

SB: idk

JJ: I'll happily pass my crown on to you if I win. 

Sera let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. The pressure from everyone around her to be perfect, to be the best, had piled up around her, overwhelming her. Why did her parents even care about prom queen, anyway? It was just a stupid title in the stupid highschool higherarchy. 

She looked down at her phone again and noticed Julie had left a link. Anne's Zoom. After a moment of hesitation, she clicked.

A playlist of current hits was cycling through the shared sound. Some people had their backgrounds changed to people dancing. Anne paused the music.

"Alright everybody! It looks like our entire prom court is here, so let's announce the winners of prom queen!" Anne announced. 

"Winners?" Surely Anne had just misspoke. Sara waited with baited breath. 

"First up we have… Julie Jenkins!" Sara nodded and clapped politely, even though her mic was off. Julie's camera feed was pinned to the screen. "None of the boys bothered to show up for zoom prom, so instead of prom king, I'm going to crown a second prom queen for this monarchy. With the second most votes we have… Sara Berry!"

Sara's eyes welled up with tears again, happy, this time. Co prom queen was better than no prom queen, she supposed. There were no crowns or sashes, but an 80s ballad played as Julie and Sara's videos stayed pinned to the screen. 

This could've been a whole lot worse, Sara supposed. It was as good as it was going to get and that's what mattered.


End file.
